Yugioh:Chuuei Toutaku
Characters= Chuuei Toutaku-A Great Street Duelist he is Known All Over Domino City He has Long Brown Hair and Brown Eyes Chuuei is somewhat Evil In duels he may Insult your skills unless you are a Friend or if he Respect's you however if you are a Enemy he will insult you.he is also very obbsessive in becoming the Greatest Duelist does'nt believe in Being King Of Games makes you Better its Just a Rank you have to be able to show your rank he will say.Chuuei also wants The Sacred Beast Cards and Egyptian God Cards he seems to want alot of Power he is 16 Years Old HE duels with Multple Deck Jack Atlas-Chuuie's Best Friend wants to be a Remebered Legendary Duelist so that people can Remeber his great duels.He is also of a Wealthy Family like Chuuei. Aki Azayoi-A Once Miserable Girl but when Chuuie Dueled Her She developed A Crush on him resulting in her being Over-Protective oF Chuuei. Sakeuchi Sagama-A Good duelist who wants to become Pro he duels Chuuei but loses but they become friends. Kojiro Mizsutachi-A friend Of Chuuei and Jack who was deafeated by AkI and quit dueling because of her influence. Seiji Zenohara-A Duelist who seeks the rare Blue Eyes White Dragon Card from Seto Kaiba he worked For Pegasus and has 3 Copies Of the Dragon He will soon duel Jack. Kiejiro Mizutachi-Kojiro 25 Year Old Brother he is currently working on a Project with The Kaiba Corperation.he also seems to be a very Popular Duelist at that. Chuuei vs Sakeuichi Chuuei my Turn I set a Facedown defense. Sakeuchi-I want to become pro and im gonna beat you on my way their i,ll also play a facedown defense and a Facedown card. Chuuei-Well see. Sakeuchi-I activate Raigeki Enforcement and Paly Raigeki breaker 1600/500 and flip my defense facedown Raigeki Foot Solider 900 ATK attack I activate my Raigeki Enforement Spell card increases my monster's attack by 200 everytime it attacks. Chuuei-defense was Wing Kuriboh. Sakeuchi-Now Solider attack his life points. Chuuei-I don't think so your attack is stoped thank to my monsters abilty it gets to stop another attack and draw one card. Chuuei-I,ll Show you power I activate Philopher's Stone Salbater whn a Wing Kuriboh on my side of the field is destroyed I can add one card from My deck to my hand (Future Fusion)now I activate Future Fusion I,ll Fuse Cyber Falcon,Cyber Dragon,Ground Dragon,Graduis,Giga Tech Wolf,Mighty Guard,Robotic Knight, all the monsters in this deck. Sakuechi-What The Fuck your really going to put that mush fate in this One Monster. Chuuei-That's Right And Activate Future Fusion and fuse them to create Chimeratech OverDragon Guess what His ATK points Are determined by howmany monsters created it and thats Half my deck giving it 52000 ATK points. Sakeuchi-This is just the second turn and im about to lose I,ve never lost before too... Chuuei-Until now I also activate Limter Removal to double its attack. Sakeuchi-Now...your just Showing off that's not neccessary now he has 99999 that incredible. Chuuei-Attack Raigeki Breaker. Sakeuchi-0 Chuuei-8000 Sakeuchi-That was a Blowout Good Dueling pulls hand out in respect. Chuuei-Shakes his hand you too if I had not drawn out good cards I might have needed more time to win and make a strategy. Sakeuchi-Yeah and if the duel did'nt end on your second turn i would have made it harder for you So Friends. Chuuei-Friends I,ll see you around than. A Miserable Duel Jack-Hey Chuuei what have you been up to. Chuuei-Nothing just Dueling and trying to make it up the ladder. Jack-I heard theres a girl that's been dueling she's miserable turning everyone else miserable. Chuuei-No way you can't get miserable like that just because of a Duel. Jack-I don't Think so look at Kojiro. Kojiro-Man Im quiting dueling Guys. Chuuei-What Why? Jack-I told you its like a Virus or something. Chuuei-Im gonna put in end to this then. Jack you have any idea where she might be? Jack-Don't Know she might be Dueling someone rightnow as we speak Kojiro where did you duel her. Kojiro-At the Domino Community center. Chuuei-No wonder theres bound to be people there thats how she get her victims Kojiro Jack let go Kojiro I,ll show you what duelings about. They reach her.... Jack-You girl my friend wants to duel. Aki-who wants to duel me. Chuuei-I do I don't appretiate you brainwashing my Competion. Aki-My name is Aki you must be Chuuei lets start than Aki-I,ll start first Go Tyrant Dragon 1400 ATk and i activate Quick attack it lets me attack on my first turn Jack-Oh Shit. Kojiro-Told you he will lose. Jack-Shut the hell up and watch Chuuie's great just Observe. Chuuie's Life Points 6600 Aki-Now I place 2 Cards Facedown thats it for now. Chuuei-Maybe you should lighten up your acting like a Psycho Bitch rightnow. Kojiro-I gotta admit Burn HAhaha. Chuuie-I Activate my spell dragon Hidden Destruction it lets me bring two dragon to the graveyard. Aki-Activate Spell Negative it lets me redirect your cards effect at you. Chuuei-Laughs. Kojiro-Why's he laughing thats not good. Jack-You'll see Grins. Aki-whats so funny you can't win you may be known around here but you can't beat me your not good enough. Chuuei-I send My Two Darkblaze Dragons to the graveyard My Darkblaze dragon have 2 Abilties One is when it gone it come back with Doubled ATK Both have 2400 Attack now. Aki-Crap... Chuuie-Fornatly for you will only take 1400 Hundred Damage for my first attack. AKi-Why? Chuuie-My Other abilty. Aki-A little useless don't you think. Chuuei-Whatever I still have my other dragon. now attack Tyrant Dragon. Aki-Life Points 6600 Chuuei-Now attack. Aki-I activate attack Modifacation your attack is stoped and will continue in 4 Turns. Chuuei-...I,ll Just place a Facedown and Look at this Spell Card Hinotama you get 500 Damage. Aki-life points 6100. Chuuei-Hey Why are you like This all this Im ''The Black Rose Witch Category:Fan Fiction